vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Prime tourist destinations
This page lists the planet's most celebrated, exotic and unique locations, the most glamorous cities, the most awesome landmarks, the prime tourist destinations on Vexillium. Aethelnia # Saint Thomas: The capital of Aethelnia, with it's many different historic architecture styles and it's walled town centre is not to be missed. The royal court with it's pump and circumstance images the glory and splendour of a bygone era of absolutist kings. # Merlinburgh: tba # Murus Mountains: tba # Saint Agnes: winter sports / tba Bowdani # Sky City: Built in a style dating back to many of the classic styles, not to mention the stone work on many of the older buildings in absolutly beautiful. # Bowdani is not made up of huge spralling cities but of a lot of little towns and hamlets based on agriculture. Many people enjoy hopping from town to town and sampling a little of the cultures that make up Bowdani. # A Canal system which connects Peryt Lake, a wonderful spot to fish and visit in itself, to the Dark Sea. It can fit a full sized Oil tanker in its locks. # Smalick is also home to many Volcanic Mountains. Most of them are quiet, now used as Ski areas. Shallebrooke Ski Resort, e.g., has 9 mountains, 321 trails equaling a distance of over 3000 km. # Island set west of the main land. # The Inner Sea: A popular diving spot, home to over 300 acres of reefs. Rare species of eel, ray, and shark. # Over 100 Marinas and Sailing Clubs. Skiing is the main sport during winter along with Hockey. Bowdani is also a popular place for those thrill seakers who enjoy hiking, climbing and multitudes of other outdoor activities. (more...) Cruisana # The Caves of Cruis...where the Great Prophet lived and wrote. # The Ice Heron Rocks...great nesting paradise for sea birds. # The Runes of Padraig...massive ancient carvings in solid granite. Some rune figures are over 30 feet tall! # The Crags National Park...amazing vertical formations and vistas. Forests, rivers and panoramas. # Crags Falls National Park...a beautiful waterfall. # The Crossfield Historic Park...famous location where the Christianan flag was born. Flowers and history. # Forest Beach National Park...beautiful park with sand dunes, trees, and lovely sunsets. # Craghenge National Historic Monument...massive stones piled into a huge temple-like setting, with an unknown purpose. # Albert Einstorm National Historic Site...the home of the world-renowned nuclear physicist of almost a century ago. # The Mysterious Monolith of Caraolus...a strange statue hewn from a 70 foot massive block of granitic marble, on the remote Island of Caraolus. # The Library of Aurora...the largest library in the world. In existence for over 2,000 years. # The Lost Legion National Archaeological Park...thousands of one-half life size soldier statues buried in the clay of the meadow. Other attractions: # Destinyland...the first theme amusement park # The Ships of the Raiders...outings in ancient dragon boats out to the sea. # Hollerywood...where movies are made, in Port Celt. (more...) Lendosa # The Rabel islands and the northwestern coasts of Lendia are popular for their beach resorts, and have highly developed tourist infrastructure. Other parts of the country, such as the Lavaia islands and the Beltera area, are also gaining popularity for this reason. # Adventurous excursions in the Xoxinan hills, in the Lendian interior. # Gloria Libertatis, the largest city and previous capital, is known for its historic architecture, its museums, and its high culture (opera, orchestras, art galleries). The former Imperial Palace, the Basilica of San Marco (headquarters of the Papaist Church), and the narrow, winding, cobbled streets of the Old City are particularly popular destinations. # Colchisia (the current capital), Valarium, and Zolariza also have their attractions. # The city of Riva is well known for its colourful festivals # Lendia has a number of prominent ruins left over from the period of Liliani occupation, with the finest examples being on the northeastern coast. Sites near Navolia (once called Novolilia) and Lorenena are particularly prominent. # Rioch, the smallest member state of the Lendosan Confederation, has a very old culture of its own; some of its buildings were built three thousand years ago are still in perfect order, and are often still in use. # In northwestern Piolsa, ruins of the Regnosian Empire's capital, Tesion, and Regnosian pottery fragments. # Remnants of the wall of Aroblin, in northwestern Lendia, built from coast to coast to defend against Liliana, using the famed Regnosian stoneworking skill . # Monoliths in southeastern Piolhosa. (more...) Mari'im # Tropical beach resorts on the Aka'i'a peninsula. # Guided tours through traditional tribal villages (private excursions are prohibited for political reasons) Mestonia (Mesto Park) # The high and challenging Tecojoro Mountains. # The geysers and hot springs at the Lake Yurtioze region. # The tropical forests and the massive Djurango Delta. (more...) Ordland # Nova Luxa: The casinos close to the shore. The Kaabur building housing the last remaining piece of paradise on Vexillium, the Pink and Purple Stone. # Tropical rainforests in Ordland, especially in the westerly province of Copernicus # Einstein Range and its popular ski slopes with its High Lake , and the falls that transform it into the Newton River, the highest of Fiarria with 200 m. # Lake and isles region in the East, good for a quiet fishing holiday. # City of Newton: Park-avenues, the Royal Palace housing the regalia of Ordland, very important for their modern style, of the Grand-Duchy of Newton, one of the most important in Vexillium, and parts of the Imperial regalia of Mauretania. State Apartments opened in the Summer. (more about Ordland..., more about Newton...) Sempervirens # Yosem National Park: Based around a glacial valley featuring glaciated alpine formations including a granitic exfolliation dome split in half by the glaciers and beautiful waterfalls. Famous Giant Sequoia (sequoiadendron gigantia), largest tree by volume in the world, source of the name for our capital city and related to the tallest tree in the world, the Redwood (sequoia sempervirens). # Volcanic Mountains National Park. (more...) Trinia # Trekking in the Velamnian Mountains. # Great pyramid-temples of the ancient T'Rani civilization. Visitors would probably combine the pyramids with the nature tours in the surrounding jungles. # Nice architecture in Kurin, the capital . (more...) United Territories of Fiarria and Nuarmia # Straddling the ocean, it's a tourist port, and the hub of tourism in western Fiarria and Numaria. # Tropical paradise with a lot of historical sites, great islands, and pristine beaches. # A Great Reef runs along the coast of Mealing. # Convenient as a place to access either the huge forests of Sempervirens, or the untouched jungles of New Armatirion. (more...) Whiland # The Edward, Caroline and Edoline rivers, King Edward II of Christiana Falls, Mt. Edward in Southern Whiland incl. skiing. # The grain/crop fields of the Yoakes Plains are spectacular, as is the Salt Lakes. # The great forests in the north of Whiland. # Port Julian: An attractive city . # Rugla off Caboteniasa is fast becoming one of the most popular resorts in the region. # Amistat. Every time there is party time. # Glaciaria is beautiful. Perhaps the airline should do a fly over . (more...) Xochimechatl # Temples of the major Xochimechatlan religions, particularly the Sky Temples. # Ruins of ancient Xochimechatlan civilization in the south, and of the Chitec civilization in the north. Zartania # The Imperial Palace, capital of both the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania and the Greater Zartanian Empire, completely engulfed by Imperial City. For four weeks each year, two in June and two in December, the Palace is opened the public, and tours are given by Her Royal Majesty, Queen Sophia, and other members of the Royal Family. # Crystal Palace, located in the stek of Brytanea, one of the official residences of the Royal Family, is made completely of carved crystal and marble. They say that because of the crystalline structure of the palace, the sun sets in Brytanea after the rest of Zartania, the sunlight reflecting off the crystals in the palace. # Tjupel in southern Nomar: Filled with casinos and resorts, it has a wonderful location right on Lake Nomar, one of the Tabitha Salt Lakes. Fredrik's Castle. One of the few places in the Greater Zartanian Empire where alcohol is distributed (though under strict government supervision). # Ancient castles, most exquisitely preserved and still functioning, include actors portraying life in ancient times. # Battlefields dating from the Meethian Wars and the Gronkian Invasion to the Great War of Unification and the 1st through 6th Subarian Uprisings. # The rolling hills of the steks of Germania, Medotia, Guldavya, Maulen, and Zukarta attract tourists who want to enjoy the peace and serenity of these beautiful farming steks. # Skylands Mountains, in the steks of Skylands and Death Lands, attract rock climbers, skiers, and others. # The coastal cities like Eastharbor, Darenall, Claw Anchorage, and Otren Beach invite visiting beach tourists. (more...) Category:Geography Category:Tourism